Injure
by bibibibi
Summary: C'est en les voyant tous regroupés autour de lui que Renji réalise à quel point Ichigo a plus que quiconque la capacité de les rassembler, y compris dans la douleur. "Réveille toi Ichigo, réveille toi pour nous tous. Et pour elle". ONESHOT


Disclaimer : tout est à Mr Kubo, bien évidemment !

En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis J

Chronologiquement, cette histoire n'a pas une place particulière dans le manga. Elle vise surtout à essayer d'imaginer les réactions des proches d'Ichigo, si il devait arriver quelque chose à ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris espèce de crétin ? Imbécile. Idiot. Boulet. Renji avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas de qualificatif suffisant pour cet enfoiré de première. Il entreprit de lister méthodiquement par ordre alphabétique toutes les insultes qu'il aurait balancées à Ichigo si celui-ci avait été en mesure de l'entendre. Arrivé au Z (« 'spèce de Zanpakuto d'occas' »), il n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre sa précédente activité : l'attente. - Téméraire de mes deux…Pas foutu de rester en vie cinq minutes…continua-t-il cependant de jurer tout bas.

Plongé dans un coma profond, le shinigami remplaçant était étendu au centre de la pièce, sans que personne ne sache s'il se relèverait un jour.

Il parcouru du regard l'assemblée qui l'entourait, incapable de fixer un instant de plus le garçon étendu devant lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurosaki Ishin. Ce dernier le regarda un instant, impassible, avant de se tourner vers son fils, duquel il tenait la main. Bizarre ce type. Il avait débarqué presque immédiatement après qu'on ait transporté Ichigo dans l'appartement d'Inoue (restait à savoir qui l'avait prévenu) et n'avait pas paru un poil surpris six personnes autours du gamin, dont trois vêtues de kimonos de l'ancien temps (puisque autre chose étonnante : il semblait le voir sans problème).

Peu de temps après avaient débarqué les deux gamines. La plus jeune avait foncé directement vers son frêre sans leur jeter un regard, attrapant sa main libre. Elle n'avait plus bougé depuis, et son air à la fois terrifié et plein d'espoir avait donné à Renji envie de hurler. L'autre, l'ainée, s'était d'abord arrêtée, les scrutant tour à tour. Elle avait soulevé un sourcil en apercevant Hitsugaya Taisho, puis avait haussé les épaules en allant rejoindre sa sœur et son père. Drôle de famille.

Assise dans son coin, à même le sol, Inoue pleurait silencieusement, inconsciente du regard inquiet que lui lançait régulièrement Ishida. Près de la porte, Sado regardait fixement sa main levée, serrant et desserrant le poing. Renji pouvait sans peine déchiffrer ses pensées, les mêmes le hantaient depuis plusieurs heures. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été là pour aider son ami face à ce putain de hollow ? Mais peut-être Chad essayait-il également, par ce geste monotone, seul mouvement dans la pièce, de se persuader de la réalité de la scène.

Les minutes passaient. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter Renji. Urahara apparu, l'air égal à lui-même. Il s'avança lentement vers Ishin et lui serra brièvement l'épaule. Ishin Kurosaki répondit par un hochement de tête. Bon. Plus besoin de se demander qui l'avait mis au courant. Même si ça ne diminuait pas le nombre de question. Au contraire…

Et l'attente reprit, plus lourde encore. Soudain, Renji comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une absence. Un manque. Il réalisa au moment même où Rukia entrait en tromve dans la pièce. Evidement. Elle était à Soul Society au moment où…ça s'était passé. Qui l'avait prévenue ? Urahaha ? Ou Hitsugaya..Peu importe, ça ne changeait le monde tourna les yeux vers elle. Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ishin Kurosaki eut un faible sourire et se recula poiur lui laisser une place auprès de _lui_. Hésitante, elle s'avança à pas lent. Seul le souffle de sa respiration saccadée raisonnait dans la pièce. Renji savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas ; Rukia ne pleurait jamais devant personne. Trop fière. Trop timide aussi. Ses yeux immenses restaient fixés sur ceux, clos, d'Ichigo.

_Rukia ne pleurait jamais devant quiconque. _

Ses mains se serrèrent.

_Pleurer était d'après elle une faiblesse_.

Ses épaules se crispèrent.

_Une honte_.

Lorsque la première larme glissa, sans bruit ni sanglot, Renji sentit sa poitrine se déchirer.

_Ichigo, vieux con. Réveille toi. Magne. _

_Voilà. _

_Je me doute que Rukia n'est pas du genre à pleurer, du moins pas en public, mais j'avais envie de la voir se laisser un peu aller pour une fois…:p_


End file.
